In My Daughter's Eyes
by writtenasraeshaner
Summary: Severus Snape goes through the trials of being a father, especially to a teenager. Rated T now, may change later.
1. Prologue

"Daddy…" the young voice of his little girl whined. "Daddy wake up."

Severus Snape, or Sev, knew the reason she was pestering him so early was because she was hungry. Ravin, at four years old, was fairly self sufficient about playing and using the bathroom until her father woke up, if she was up earlier than him. Unfortunately, Sev wasn't quite ready to trust her with making her own breakfast so the common rule was; wake daddy up when you get hungry if you're up first. So here it was, six in the morning, or so the clock on the night stand told him when finally cracked open his eyes, and Ravin Snape was standing on the opposite side of his bed, facing his back and shaking his shoulder. Snape turned his head and looked up at her only to take in her bottle green eyes. It never ceased to make his heart stop when he saw the eyes of Lily Evans on his little girl. After his heart had restarted, it lurched before aching for a moment and then passing. After four years he had started getting used to it.

"Alright. I'm up." he muttered and she smiled her toothy, four year old girl smile and scampered off to the kitchen in her selected outfit for the day. Severus Snape sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed placing his hands palms up on his lap. Almost suddenly, he dropped his head and ran his hands through his hair as he gathered his thoughts. He remembered what exactly had happend five years ago when Lily told him she was pregnant, it had been at the beginning of their seventh year. The previous summer they had reconciled slightly and one thing led to another and finally the week before the beginning of term a budding relationship had begun. They didn't wait long to become intimate and by the second Friday of term they had been intimate. It was the only time Severus had been with a woman, even now almost five years later, Lily Evans had been his first and last that one time at the beginning of ther seventh year. That one time, she had gotten pregnant. And nine months later, right after her last exam, Lily Evans went into labor. Their relationship had long ended and now she was desperately in love with James Potter, but Lily was still having his baby. Snape had more than willingly offered to take the baby from her and James so they could live their life together unburdened by another man's child. Lily and James argued about it for weeks and finally they agreed to let Severus have the baby, as long as Lily could name it. And so, when June 10th came Ravin Lily Snape was born into the world and handed into the open arms of her father.

He hadn't spoken to Lily Evans, now Potter, since that day. She hadn't asked after him or Ravin, and he decided that it would be best to leave her alone. She hated him, her entire pregnancy she didn't go a single day without telling him how much she loathed him. Severus loved her even still though, and it was always a shock when Ravin was close by and he had the chance to peer into Lily's eyes. Thankfully, Ravin had inherited Severus's black hair color, though her mother's texture, and pale skin. Honestly the only features the girl had that had been Lily's were her eyes and nose.

Sev got out of bed and walked slowly to the kitchen where Ravin was getting down all the supplies for pancakes. At four, pancakes had suddenly become her favorite food and the only thing she would eat for breakfast. As such, Sev had quickly learned to keep all of the supplies and toppings readily available for every morning. As he went to the counter to start mixing ingredients, Ravin sat patiently at the table humming an idle tune softly. Every so often Sev snuck a glance at her in order to ensure she still sat at the table. Being four, Ravin got easily distracted and liked to run off at any given moment so he always had to keep an extra eye on her.

About twenty minutes after he began cooking Sev set two plates of pancakes on the table, grabbed a set of glasses from a cupboard and a carton of orange juice from the fridge. As he poured some juice into both cups he watched as his daughter munched happily on her pancakes. Suddenly he took in her outfit and almost spat out his mouthful of juice. He hid a small smirk as he sat down across from the little girl dressed in a black cloak, overly large green shirt (which must have been Sev's along with the cloak), and a pink tutu.

"Ravin, was there anywhere we were supposed to go today that you dressed up so special for?" he asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"Yes." she said, almost with indignation but at the same time with an absolute innocence.

"Pray tell, where in the world are we supposed to go?" he asked, slightly befuddled. They had visited Hogwarts last week to confirm that he had gotten the job of Potion's Master, so that couldn't be it. Today was Thursday so it couldn't be the Saturday visits to "Aunt Cissy" and "Uncle Lou" as Ravin liked to call the Malfoy's. And the Dark Lord hadn't called upon him, to his knowledge, so where in the world could she have planned to go today that require such a, special, outfit?

"Daddy, don't tell me you forgot." Ravin stopped mid fork-to-mouth motion of eating her pancakes. She set the fork down on her plate and crossed her arms at him.

"I haven't forgotten Ravin, I just need a little reminding. I did just wake up." he reminded her gently.

"Oh," she sounded less disappointed now. "Well, that's okay. But you shouldn't be so silly Daddy!"

"And why's that?" he asked, glad that she had picked her fork back up to continue eating.

"Because today is the tea party!"

Sev's eyes widened a minute before finally releasing a fit of laughter. Ravin looked puzzled but Sev just shook his head and continued to laugh, all the while thinking to himself _"Heaven help me, and whomever she marries, when she grows up, Ravin is going to be one interesting little person."_


	2. Chapter One

_**AN: Hi guys! I wanted to bring up a few topics before the beginning to this chapter. This is not my first work, I actually have a slew of other things on another site called Mibba that I simply don't use anymore. This is also not my first Harry Potter story. **_

_**Okay, that's out of the way. I know the prologue was written in Third Person however the rest of the story will be first person Ravin. **_

_**Next, This story is rated T for language. I haven't quite decided if I'll add suggestive themes yet so it is subject to change. If you can't handle violence and foul language than please, please, don't sit and yell at me; just don't read it. Deal? Perfect.**_

_**Lastly thank you to Jellybeanlover2010 for your encouraging review. **_

_**And here is Chapter One**_

* * *

_I was sitting on the bus with my dad on the way to King's Cross and he was laughing at me. I had my arms crossed over my chest. _

_"I'm being serious daddy!" I huffed._

_"Ravin," he began. "I will love you even if you are put in Gryffindor. Your mother was in Gryffindor you know, and even though she and I didn't get on much after you were born, I love her still and I wish I would have told her before she died."_

_"But what about Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius?" I enquired after the Malfoy couple._

_"Your godparents will still love you too, even if they tease you."_

_"Well... what about _Him_?" I asked. _

_"I'm sure _He _will accept you when the time comes if that's what you really want, no matter what house you are from. Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor, you know. And besides that Ravin, I'm sure if you really want to be put into Slytherin you will be. The Sorting Hat takes all of that into consideration."_

_"You aren't riding the train with me right?"_

_"No Ravin, most teachers do not ride the train. I'll see you off at the platform and then you won't see me until the sorting. Now remember, change into your robes while on the train, when you get off of the train follow the half-giant to the boats, please God don't fall into the lake. Hagrid will fish you out if you do, put please don't. Then you'll enter the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall will give you a speech about what is to happen. Then you will follow her through the double doors and be called alphabetically to the sorting hat. You can do all of this right?"_

_"Of course Daddy." I told him. _

_A few moments later we got off of the bus and walked into King's Cross Station. Shrugging our way through all the people daddy and I reached the area to cross into the platform._

_"Now, have you everything? Cat? Wand? Books? Robes? Scales? Cauldron?"_

_We checked over everything on my trolley of luggage and once we were absolutely sure I had everything, including my Dogwood and Dragonwing core wand. We eased our way through the wall to the platform and tired to make our way through the crowd._

_"Now then," Daddy said. "I'll see you in a few hours, at Hogwarts. And don't worry about what house you'll be in, you'll still be the brightest witch in your year."_

_"Thanks Daddy." he pulled me in for a tight hugged and kissed me on the forehead. A lot of the older students who had seen let their jaws drop. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "See you soon then."_

_"See you soon Ravin." and with a final wave I boarded the train._

_I lugged my bags along the train trying to find an empty compartment, or near empty. The closest I found was a compartment that had two boys in it. Both were older than first years, and they hadn't changed into their robes so I had no idea what house they were from. One of the boys was blonde with black, square glasses and stunning blue eyes that had a shot of yellow around the pupil and were spotted with orange. The second boy was shorter but they looked to be about the same age, and he had light brown hair and greed glasses._

_"Excuse me?" I asked timidly. The both looked up from their conversastion. _

_"You're the girl Professor Snape hugged earlier." The one with brown hair accused._

_"Yes, I was wondering..." I started._

_"Are you his niece or something?" he asked, interupting me._

_"Oh come off it Ryan, she's got to be his sister with that hair and complexion and she looks almost just like him."_

_"Actually I'm..." the one named Ryan cut me off again._

_"No way, I think she's his niece Phillip. She has to be. Snape doesn't have any younger siblings, I'm sure of it."_

_"Er, well see..."_

_The seemed to ignore me completely as they continued to argue about how I was related to Professor Snape._

_"I'M HIS DAUGHTER." I nearly shouted over them. They stopped and looked at me._

_"Daughter?" they both asked._

_"That's impossible."_

_"There's no way."_

_"Are you for real?"_

_"I'll tell you if you let me sit in this compartment for the train ride."_

_They exchanged a look. _

_"Deal."_

_So I sat down and told them the story about how my father impregnated my mother and she wanted nothing to do with me. I told the story of how when I was four my mother was killed by the Dark Lord but my half-brother survived. I told them how that was my father's first year teaching at Hogwarts and that he'd been working there ever since._

_"What's your name anyhow?" the blonde one, Phillip, asked me._

_"I'm Ravin, Ravin Lily Snape." _

_"Well Ravin, I hope you are sorted into Slytherin like us. I'd certainly like to get to know you better." Ryan winked._

_"Ryan stop being a pig." Phillip said, but I still dug myself more in the corner, away from Ryan. This made Phillip frown._

_"What?" I teased lightly. "Did you want me to sit by you?"_

_He looked up at me with his intense blue eyes. "Yes." _

_My eyes widended. "Oh, uh, okay." I switched sides of the compartment. To be honest I was more comfortable sitting next to Phillip than Ryan. Ryan was a little creepy. _

_"So, you're a first year?" Phillip asked._

_"Yes. And you?"_

_"We're third years." Ryan interjected. Phillip looked rather annoyed._

_"I'm Phil by the way. Phil Knott."_

_"Ryan Avery."_

_"Well, you know I am." _

_We laughed a little and grew to know each other on the train ride to Hogwarts. We grew to be fast friends and a little part of me fell in love with Phillip Knott that day. _

"Ravin," I looked up.

"Yeah daddy?"

"This is our stop."

"Right daddy." He smiled at me as we got off the bus and stepped into King's Cross Station.

"Right, well. Got everything?" he asked.

"Wand, cat, robes, books, caudron, broom, yeah daddy, I think I've got everything."

"Permission slip for Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Oh come on dad, you live at the school if I had forgotten one I could just request another, plus you're my head of house." I teased lightly.

"That's true." we had reached the barrier. Easily, as if we were walking under water, we slid through the barrier.

He gave me a hug. "See you in a few hours. Say hello to Knott for me, and try not to do too much snogging."

I roll my eyes slightly. "Bye Daddy, love you."

"I love you too Ravin.

I ran aboard the train as the whistle blew and hunted down Phil's compartment.

"What, no Avery this year?" I asked him, leaning in the doorway. He looked up from his spellbook.

"Hello Beautiful. I missed you."

"You saw me just yesterday." I giggle. He stood up and walked closer to me.

"That is true." Wrapping his arm around my waist he kissed the tip of my nose. "I still missed you."

I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Daddy says hello."

"I'd say to return the greeting but, seeing as we'll see him in a few hours..."

I laughed and we sat down on the usual side of our compartment.

"What are we laughing at?" Ryan Avery stood in the door way.

"Private joke Avery, sorry you missed it." I sneered slightly.

"Good for you then Snape, you finally grew a pair. Guess that must suck for Phillip though, sorry mate, she's really not a chick."

"Oh shove off Avery, what're you good for anyway? Exploding cauldrons?"

"Just because your Daddy's the potions master Snape doesn't mean I won't school you."

"Oh knock it off you two." Phil said. "It's too early in the term. You have all of the next nine months to fight can we please just have this one day of peace?"

"Avery always starts it."

"It's because you're smarter than him love."

"Hey!" Avery protested.

"Enough." Phil said, "If this continues I'm moving to another compartment and you can work it out on your own. I'm not going to listen to this all day again."

I really don't know when I started to dislike Ryan Avery, it could have been the first day I met him when he gave me the creeps, or it could have been any time over the rest of my first year when over and over again her proved himself to be a dunce. All I know is come time for the train home I despised him. I didn't understand why Phil was friends with him but then again, at least it wasn't the Weasleys. I huffed crossed my arms over my chest.

"Phil." I said quietly.

"Hmm love?" he asked.

"Switch me spots, please? You're reading and I'd like to look out the window."

"Alright." we shuffled around for a moment and ended up switching spots. I settled my head in his lap and watched the countryside fly past us.

"Phil if I fall alseep will you wake me up for the trolley?"

"Sure Ravin."

As the country continued to pass my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep. The next thing I remember Phil was shaking me awake and telling me I needed to put my robes on. As it turned out I had missed the lunch trolley.

"You looked too cute to wake up." Phil shrugged, but he handed me a Cauldron Cake and left to let me change my robes.

I stared at Avery pointedly.

"What?" He asked.

"Out." I stated.

"Why?"

"I need to change, and so help me God Avery I will have my father absolutely fail you if you do not get out this very instant."

"You don't scare me."

"I ought to, I wager I'm quite a bit more dangerous than you are so if I was you I would out. Now."

"Ryan." Phil popped his head in. "Come off it, just get out man, she needs to change. I'll beat your ass if you don't let her."

"Alright, alright." Avery left the compartment and I changed as fast as I possibly could knowing he'd want to pop his head in.

"Okay, I'm done." I sat back down and munched on my Cauldron Cake. Phil and Ryan came back in.

"I can't believe you didn't wake me up for the trolley. I'm starving." I complained lightly.

"Sorry Pet" Phil commented, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "We'll be there soon enough."

"There's always the sorting though."

"I wonder what kind of first year's we'll have now." Ryan mildly commented.

"Indeed." I murmured.

Soon the train had pulled into the station and we all climbed off of it and got into a carraige. As they pulled up to the school we ran inside hoping to get good seats for the sorting.

As we sat down at the table a hush fell over the hall when the sorting hat was set on a chair. We all looked towards the hat and waited for the first years to enter. The doors swing open and Professor McGonagall led in a group of students.

"They look kind of small."

"Shut up Avery!"

"Make me Snape."

The sorting hat had finished it's song by the time our squabble had finished and I was sitting with my arms crossed again.

When the name "Draco Malfoy" was read off I let off a big cheer. I had entirely forgotten that my cousin was coming to school this year, but if Draco was at school that must mean...

"Harry Potter," McGonagall said.

Oh hell...


End file.
